Progress in WDM networks is placing new requirements for optical monitoring of system performance and channel characteristics. Conventional grating spectrometers, wavemeters and scanning Fabry-Perot filters have been proposed for optical monitoring, but often are unsuitable because of cost, performance or reliability.
What is desired is a high performance, cost-effective optical signal monitor for use with WDM networks.